


Происшествие на Этере

by NikasSlav



Category: Rising Force Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Происшествие на Этере

Боль, ужасная боль пронзила всё моё тело, и я умер от выстрела мощного оружия акрета. Меня унесло в темноту, и это неосознанное, будоражащее чувство длилось несколько тяжелых мгновений. Физическая боль постепенно притупилась, но внутри меня словно всё горело - вступало в действие введённое в кожу зелье возрождения.   
Резкий свет ударил в глаза. Медленно к моему израненному телу возвращалась жизнь. С трудом найдя в себе силы, я поднялся и осмотрелся. Возродился я на верфи Федерации, как и положено всем Беллато, умершим на Этере. Поблизости - никого, лишь вдалеке виднелась небольшая фигура билетера. Челнока Картелы не было, но я хотел поскорее покинуть это холодное, заснеженное плато, и неприятное чувство тревоги закралось ко мне в душу.   
Подойдя поближе к мирно дремавшему билетеру, я прокашлялся. Тот неожиданно подскочил, как будто от взрыва, движения его стали суетливыми и резкими, он явно что-то искал.   
\- Я хотел бы купить билет на челнок, - сказал я ему и потом добавил: - Найдётся?   
Билетер засуетился ещё больше, и начал рыться во многочисленных кармашках, при этом издавая поскрипывающие звуки. Видимо, его поиски ни к чему не привели, и билетёр, происходивший из расы низкорослых Шутти, развёл своими короткими лапками.   
\- Не привесьли, - смешно проговорил он. - Где челнока?   
\- Не долетеля, - с досадой передразнил его я.   
Шутти, судя по всему, обиделся и отвернулся, не желая больше разговаривать. Я понял, что от билетёра всё равно ничего не добьюсь, и решил выйти наружу. Активировав свой магический Посох Древних, я вышел из арки на Верфь. Снаружи дул холодный ветер, и монотонно гудели робо-мечи и робо-стрелки.   
Я достал свой транслятор и попробовал связаться с Генштабом, но сообщения не отсылались. Это ещё больше встревожило меня, что-то говорило мне о приближающихся неприятностях. Через минуту мой передатчик пискнул и выдал объявление: СВЯЗЬ НЕВОЗМОЖНА ВНЕ ЛОКАЦИИ ЭТЕРА.   
\- Дайсем побери! - выругавшись, я решил дождаться челнока. Но время шло так медленно, как будто на меня набросили вражеское заклятье зыбучих песков, и я потерял ему счёт. Ветер усиливался и становился всё более холодным, и мне надоело мёрзнуть. Решив, что хоть кто-то из Беллато должен быть на Этере, я предположил, что наверняка кто-нибудь зарабатывает даланты, убивая калиан, и отправился в сторону Белого Безмолвия.   
Снова включив транслятор, я набрал сообщение:   
ЕСТЬ КТО-НИБУДЬ НА ЭТЕРЕ?   
Минута тревожного ожидания в давящей на сознание тишине Белого Безмолвия, и вот поступил ответ:   
ЗДЕСЬ ЕСТЬ СТРЕЛОК ЭОРЛИНГ. Я БЬЮ КАЛИАН, НО ПОЧЕМУ-ТО ОНИ ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНЫ. ВЫБИВАЮТ ПО 5000 МОЕЙ ЖИЗНЕННОЙ ЭНЕРГИИ.   
Обрадовавшись тому, что хоть кто-то обнаружился, я незамедлительно написал ответ:   
СЕЙЧАС ПОДОЙДУ. ТЫ ГДЕ ПРИМЕРНО?   
Я НЕДАЛЕКО ОТ ВЕРФИ, ТЫ МЕНЯ СКОРО УВИДИШЬ.   
Бафнув себя на ускорение, я поспешил на подмогу. Вскоре я увидел стрелка с Луком Древних, бившегося с двумя калианами. Бафнув себя на ускорение, я поспешил на подмогу. Вскоре я увидел стрелка с Луком Древних, бившегося с двумя калианами. Могущественная раса, поклявшаяся отомстить геродианам, акретам и даже корпорации Картела, пыталась оккупировать Этер, но из этого ничего не вышло. Калианы своими страшными искривлёнными мечами действительно выбивали очень много сил у лучника в полной броне на 50 уровень. Я решил ударить по калианам заклятьем цепной молнии, и был приятно удивлён неожиданным эффектом: оба монстра тут же умерли, хотя жизненной энергии у них оставалось ещё порядком.   
\- Ого, что-то очень сильно, - удивился Эорлинг. - Мои стрелы ранили их куда меньше твоего заклятья.   
\- Да я сам не ожидал. Но что-то мне подсказывает: ты тоже можешь сильно ударить. Попробуй на патрульном роботе.   
Эорлинг использовал мастер-атаку и тоже удивился: робот Бета развалился на запчасти сразу же!   
\- Как-то странно всё это, - проговорил лучник. - Почему я тогда калиан не мог убить, а они посильнее будут?   
\- Это далеко не все странности, - ответил ему я. - Кроме тебя, здесь, похоже, нет никого из нашей расы. Челнок до сих пор не прилетел, и билетов в Генштаб тоже нет...   
И тут транслятор снова пискнул:   
ЧЕЛНОК КОМПАНИИ КАРТЕЛА СОВЕРШАЕТ ВЫНУЖДЕННУЮ ПОСАДКУ В КРАГОВЫХ ШАХТАХ. ПЛАТО ЭТЕРА НЕДОСТУПНО ИЗ-ЗА СИЛЬНОГО ЭЛЕКТРОМАГНИТНОГО ИЗЛУЧЕНИЯ.   
Эорлинг грязно выругался, а я озадаченно смотрел на прибор, ещё не до конца веря прочитанному.   
\- Значит, мы отрезаны от внешнего мира? - с тревогой в голосе спросил лучник.   
\- Выходит, что да, - потрясённо ответил я. - Но откуда взялось это излучение?   
\- Не знаю. Но если это сообщение дошло до нас, то с Краговыми шахтами можно попробовать установить связь, - предположил Эорлинг и, достав свой транслятор, набрал сообщение:   
\- КТО НА ЧЕЛНОКЕ, ОТВЕТЬТЕ. ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?   
Последовала долгая пауза (и снова тишина Белого Безмолвия неприятно давила на сознание, мысли будто расплывались в бессмысленном молчании), а потом появился ответ:   
\- МЫ ЕДВА НЕ РАЗБИЛИСЬ. СИЛЬНЕЙШИЙ ЭЛЕКТРОМАГНИТНЫЙ ШТОРМ, ЯВНО НЕ ЕСТЕСТВЕННОГО ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИЯ. МЫ ВОЗВРАЩАЕМСЯ В ПОРТ ГЕНШТАБА.   
Теперь уже пришёл мой черед ругаться, и я сделал это.   
\- Если шторм искусственного происхождения, то это значит... - Эорлинг замер на полуслове, боясь вслух высказать предположение.   
\- Значит, что кто-то захватил космопорт Этера и всё его оборудование, - закончил я за стрелка.   
\- И почти наверняка это сделали геродиане, - выдохнул стрелок.   
\- Возможно, - я пожал плечами и уточнил: - но это нам ещё предстоит выяснить.   
И, бафнув его заклятьем ускорения, я побежал в сторону космопорта, Эорлинг двинулся следом.   
К слову, космопорт был одной из самых массивных и загадочных построек на Этере. Немногие понимали необходимость космопорта на плато, но осведомленные представители всех рас знали, что здание предназначено для космических и радиолокационных наблюдений.   
Предчувствие подсказывало нам, что до здания необходимо добраться как можно быстрее. Мы бежали настолько быстро, что холодный воздух обжигал легкие, а агрессивные калианы даже не успевали отправиться за ними в погоню. Вскоре сквозь поднятый ветром снег мы с трудом увидели массивное здание космопорта. Продираясь сквозь усиливающуюся вьюгу, мы услышали впереди резкие гортанные крики. Спрятавшись за остовом заброшенной машины, мы увидели высокие фигуры геродиан, направлявшихся от космопорта в сторону ставки Джека. Воевать с целым отрядом инопланетян, которые к тому же были значительно сильнее - бесполезно, поэтому мы решили переждать.   
\- Неприятные ощущения закрадываются в мою бренную душу, - проговорил Эорлинг. - Мне кажется, здесь нам не рады.   
\- Да, наши худшие предположения, кажется, оправдались, - встревоженно кивнул я. - Надо с этим как-то бороться. Ты ведь инвизер, верно?   
\- Ну да, - ответил стрелок и стал невидимым. Я тут же активировал заклятье Взгляд Истины, чтобы не потерять Эорлинга из виду. Лучник сплюнул на снег и на мой удивлённый взгляд ответил:   
\- Традиция, ё-моё. На прощание, - и побежал.

***  
Моя дорога до космопорта заняла чуть больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, погода резко менялась, и даже с ускорением против ветра идти было тяжело. Я закрыл лицо платком, чтобы не получить обморожение, и побежал дальше. У входа в космопорт валялось бездыханное тело гражданина из расы шутти и, судя по виду, был убит он уже давно. Его глаза закатились, а рука показывала на утепленное помещение персонала порта. Я подошёл к двери; сердце учащённо забилось, и с опаской повернул рычаг.   
Зайдя внутрь, я увидел акров, белок и кор, заключивших когда-то временное перемирие, чтоб работать в космопорту. Моя помощь им уже не требовалась.   
Я вышел из комнаты и отправился вглубь космопорта. Геродиан я не видел, но их хриплые голоса раздавались откуда-то сверху. А почему они выжили или, быть может, подошли позднее? Было много вопросов, но я знал точно с Геродианами что-то не так. Этим злобным представителям инопланетной расы я никогда не доверял; за всю свою жизнь они не создали ничего полезного, а вот неприятностей подкинули много, одни калианы чего стоили. Здесь идти было тоже непросто: в отличие от пурги, разыгравшейся на улице, внутри было очень темно и ориентироваться приходилось по тусклому свету, мерцающему где-то на вершине порта. Этот свет пульсировал и выдавался словно порциями, но настолько был манящим, что я на короткое время даже забыл цель прихода сюда.   
Было ощущение, что я заблудился в, казалось, бесконечных переходах, построенных внутри здания; и единственным ориентиром был свет, который манил меня; и я, спотыкаясь, двинулся навстречу ему. Вскоре я начал подниматься наверх по крутой винтовой лестнице, которая пронзала все ярусы и вела на смотровую площадку космопорта; судя по голосам и характерному говору, идущему оттуда, именно там расположились геродиане.   
Подъём был очень долгим и трудным; я тяжело дышал и боялся, что мое присутствие обнаружат. К тому же, невидимость исчезла на какое-то время, и я не сразу это заметил. Однако хриплые голоса геродиан всё ещё спорили о чём-то между собой; их речи я не понимал, да и транслятор не справлялся с переводом - настолько язык инопланетян был странным. Снова войдя в инвиз и отдышавшись после трудного подъёма, я оказался совсем рядом с источником света, действительно шедшим со стороны смотровой площадки. Честно признаться, я недолюбливал геродиан, но нападать на них только за это было глупо. Надо было убедиться, что они враги.   
Я осторожно выглянул из-за металлической перегородки, отделявшей коридор от смотровой площадки, окнами выходящей на восток, и увидел внутри какой-то массивный прибор, вокруг которого сбились в кучу геродиане. Они не прекращали спорить, энергично жестикулируя своими мощными руками, пытаясь словно убить рядом стоявшего соплеменника, при этом дистанция между ними была настолько мала, что было удивительно, почему они ещё этого не сделали. Моя голова вдруг резко заболела, и я понял, что это лучи, выходящие из прибора (именно они были источником странного света), прошли сквозь меня, осветив перегородку. Эти лучи метались по всей комнате, прибор иногда жужжал и почти наверняка именно он был причиной электромагнитного шторма. Теперь сомневаться в намерениях геродиан более не приходилось.   
Спор между тем продолжался и даже разгорался; видимо, лучи оказывали давление не только на мою голову. Геродиане, агрессивные сами по себе, легко распалялись, а уж под влиянием мощных лучей прибора оказались непримиримыми врагами даже друг с другом. Словесная перепалка перешла в настоящую битву; один, самый высокий, схватил со стола поодаль от прибора длинный клинок и пронзил того, кто посмел ему возражать. Это охладило пыл остальных спорщиков, но инопланетянин с мечом уже не мог остановиться - и разрубил ещё одного. Тут уже вооружилась оставшаяся троица; словесный бой обещал превратиться в кровавую битву. Я просто не мог не воспользоваться моментом. Подкравшись и все ещё оставаясь невидимым, я нанёс скрытный удар серпом в спину ближайшего врага; тот упал, так и не поняв, что его убило.   
Геродиане резко обернулись в сторону осевшего тела их собрата. Я вот-вот должен был стать видимым, но "выручил" меня всё тот же зачинщик битвы, своим длинным мечом убив еще одного. Лучи прибора высветили отвратительное лицо убийцы, насмехавшегося над своими неудачливыми собратьями. В последний миг невидимости я двойным выстрелом свалил ещё одного; мои разрывные стрелы пробили броню инопланетянина, тяжко осевшего на пол.   
Теперь уже и зачинщик драки, и оставшийся в живых спорщик принялись за меня; два опаснейших выпада их клинков просвистели над моей головой. Впервые мой небольшой рост выручил меня, да и сам я сгруппировался, пригнувшись. Улучив момент, когда враги заносили мечи для нового удара, я пустил стрелу прямо в лоб спорщику. Тот упал крайне неудачно - я едва вырвался из-под его грузного тела, и всё обошлось бы, если бы не меч, выскользнувший из его руки так, что я оказался прижатым к перегородке. А надо мной уже со злобной ухмылкой заносил свое оружие последний геродианин...   
Бывают такие моменты в жизни, когда думать нету времени и приходиться полагаться целиком на заложенные в памяти тела движения. Сейчас наступил именно такой момент. Извернувшись, я вжался в небольшую нишу в перегородке, но она не спасала меня из щекотливой ситуации, однако давала больше движения. Затем я дернул правое плечо настолько сильно, мне показалось, что я вырвал его из сустава. Всё это было сделано в доли секунды, но времени катастрофически не хватало: клинок врага стремительно приближался к моей голове. И я уже чувствовал холодный металл, когда усилием воли окончательно вытащил руку из-под тела поверженного противника и блокировал удар. Пот заливал мне глаза но я будто не чувствовал этого, наши руки сплелись на оружии, и я, используя массу тела геродианина, рывком вырвался на свободу...   
У меня не было в руках оружия, и я был лицом к лицу с противником гораздо сильнее меня, но не собирался проигрывать. И враг это понял: в панике попытавшись выдернуть оружие, он подтянул меня к себе и это было его ошибкой. Я был приучен использовать такие моменты, и вцепился зубами в горло. Геродианин взвыл настолько громко, что я, казалось, оглох, но выдержал и оттолкнулся от него. Во все стороны брызнуло что-то синее и неприятное, инопланетное существо закатило глаза и упало. В помещении раздалось гулкое эхо. Я стоял, не веря своим глазам, сердце словно рвалось из груди, а во рту был неприятный горьковатый привкус.   
Я выдохнул и стал снимать куртку и рубашку; на шее у меня висело два амулета, один внушал мне уверенность при решающем ударе, а другой в нужный момент уводил в сторону. Их я получил в боях и этим мог гордиться, потому что моя раса была расой торговцев, привыкших покупать и продавать. У второго амулета была ещё одна особенность, известная немногим: он начинал светиться при мощном волшебстве и не раз спасал мне жизнь. Сейчас, видимо, мощь колдовства была настолько сильной, что он раскалился до предела. Зато он спас мне жизнь, помог выкарабкаться из казавшейся безнадёжной ситуации.   
Плечо нещадно болело; скоро на нем будет красоваться огромный синяк. В целом, я был в порядке, только немного кровоточила правая часть грудины - выполняя такие акробатические трюки, да еще и против врага с обнажённым клинком, немудрено пораниться. Но самое неприятное было позади, я чувствовал себя вполне нормально, вот только разве что голова стала побаливать чуть сильнее. Это напомнило мне о до сих пор работающем приборчике и ожидающим внизу маге. В технике я разбирался не очень сильно, тем более инопланетной, а потому, понадеявшись на то, что маг знает больше, отправил ему по транслятору сообщение:   
ЧИСТО, ИДИ В КОСМОПОРТ И ПОДНИМАЙСЯ НАВЕРХ, ОРИЕНТИРУЯСЬ НА МЕРЦАЮЩИЙ СВЕТ.   
И, едва набрав этот текст, я упал без сознания от безумной вспышки боли, пронзившей всё тело.

***  
На Этере становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, ветер продолжал усиливаться, а метель становилась практически непроглядной. Чтобы согреться, мне приходилось чуть ли не танцевать на снегу, а этим я мог привлечь чьё-либо постороннее внимание. Ожидание затягивалось, у Эорлинга явно возникли проблемы, к тому же, от него не поступало пока ни одного сообщения. Тишина Белого Безмолвия всё так же давила на сознание, и я рисковал сойти с ума от бездействия. В голову лезли всякие неприятные мысли, нервная дрожь сотрясала тело вовсе не от холода.   
Но вот пришло долгожданное сообщение от стрелка, и я обрадовался, что наконец могу активно действовать. Пассивное ожидание всегда действовало мне на нервы. Все сомнения и страхи остались позади, как только я двинулся сквозь усиливающуюся вьюгу в сторону космопорта.   
Я старался соблюдать осторожность в передвижениях, помня о том, что группа геродиан может вернуться сюда в любой неподходящий момент. Увидев мертвое тело гражданина расы Шутти, я потрясённо остановился. О жестокости геродиан ходили разные слухи, но я впервые увидел, к чему она приводит. Смерть гражданина, равно как и работников космопорта, была бессмысленной и беспощадной; поразившись невероятной злобе инопланетян, я поспешил внутрь.   
Сверху действительно шёл какой-то странный мерцающий свет, его неестественность вводила в заблуждение и манила к себе. Но я упрямо дёрнул головой, отгоняя прочь этот морок; нужно было помочь другу.   
\- ЧТО ЭТО ЗА СВЕТ? - спросил я лучника по транслятору. Ответа не поступило, и тут я встревожился по-настоящему. Забыв о всех предосторожностях, я рванул наверх по винтовой лестнице, стремясь как можно скорее достигнуть источника света - и избавиться от него, что бы там ни было.   
Свет становился всё ярче, он уже не манил, а агрессивно бил в глаза своим неистовым мерцанием. Голова резко заболела, я чуть не упал с крутой лестницы, но тревога за лучника не дала мне остановиться - и я мощным рывком оказался возле смотровой площадки.   
Кровавая драма, разразившаяся тут, поразила меня; яркий мерцающий свет, исходящий от неведомого прибора, словно подчёркивал жестокость произошедшей битвы. Рядом с приборчиком лежал Эорлинг, обнаженный по пояс; с его груди сбегала алая струйка крови, а на голове красовалась гематома. Догадавшись, что вредные лучи, исходящие от прибора, нанесли травму лучнику, я в ярости ударил заклятьем метеорита по вражескому механизму; от сильного жара, возникшего в комнате, приборчик стал плавиться и растекся по полу горячими лужицами.   
Подняв стрелка, я принялся встряхивать его; Эорлинг с трудом пришёл в себя, жалуясь на ужасную головную боль. Полечив его магией света, я удовлетворённо отметил, что раны лучника перестали кровоточить, и Эорлинг обрёл прежний бодрый вид. Рассказ его был короток; поняв, что уничтожил прибор, приведший к электромагнитному шторму над Этером, я достал транслятор, чтобы связаться с Генштабом.   
\- Патриарху расы, всем офицерам и представителям расы Беллато! Cрочное донесение от полковника Бензопила, находящегося на этере. Источник электромагнитного излучения уничтожен. однако на плато полно геродиан, которые и установили прибор, отрезавший Этер от внешнего мира.   
Через несколько минут пришло ответное сообщение:   
[Основатель] Патриарх расы Беллато: Донесение принято к сведению. Как только закончится битва за чип в Краговых шахтах, мы вылетаем на Этер.   
Тут моё внимание привлёк Эорлинг, указав рукой на смотровое окно и промолвив коротко:   
\- Смотри.   
Выглянув наружу, я удивился в первую очередь тому, что вьюга улеглась и теперь местность перед космопортом хорошо просматривалась. Но внимание стрелка привлекло вовсе не это, а то, что происходило недалеко от здания, на участке, ведущем к ставке Джека.   
Там два мощных акра, один явно мой недавний убийца, другой в осадке, бились с... Тором, вышедшим из Биолаборатории Картела! Впрочем, бились - это громко сказано. Мой недавний убийца даже не успел нанести удар по врагу - замертво лёг под мощнейшим ударом воителя Биолаборатории. Акрет в осадке успел пульнуть - но выстрел не причинил Тору никакого ущерба, зато враг первым взмахом клинка сломал осадное оружие акрета, а вторым - переломил ему хребет.   
Эорлинг снова выдал крайне нецензурное выражение, а я понял, что мы совершили ужасную ошибку, отвоевав у геродиан космопорт, но позволив им захватить Биолабораторию. Теперь усиленные монстры и воины из секретной лаборатории выбрались на просторы Этера и крушили всё на своём пути!..

***  
Отрывки из сообщений транслятора:   
Представитель расы Кора захватил чип памяти Акретия. Война окончена.   
[Основатель] Патриарх расы Беллато: ВОЙНА ОКОНЧИЛАСЬ НЕ В НАШУ ПОЛЬЗУ. СРОЧНО ВЫЛЕТАЕМ НА ЭТЕР ДЛЯ БОРЬБЫ С ГЕРОДИАНАМИ.   
[Полковник] Бензопил: Придётся драться не только с геродианами. Инопланетяне захватили Биолабораторию и усилили всех монстров. Только что Тор убил двух мощных акретов. Срочно вылетайте все на подмогу!   
Объявление: ЧЕЛНОК КОМПАНИИ КАРТЕЛА ОТБЫВАЕТ НА ЭТЕР С БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ ТЫСЯЧЕЙ ПАССАЖИРОВ НА БОРТУ. ПРИБЫТИЕ НА ПЛАТО ЧЕРЕЗ 5 МИНУТ.   
[Полковник] Бензопил: ТОР ИДЁТ СЮДА, МЫ ГОТОВИМСЯ К ОБОРОНЕ. БОЮСЬ, ЧТО НЕ СПРАВИМСЯ...   
[Майор] Эорлинг: НЕТ, НЕТ!! ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ, ОН УБИЛ МАГА! МОИ ВЫСТРЕЛЫ НЕ ПРИЧИНЯЮТ ВРЕДА ТОРУ!   
Объявление: ЧЕЛНОК КОМПАНИИ КАРТЕЛА ПРИБЫЛ НА ЭТЕР.   
[Майор] Эорлинг: УЖЕ ПОЗДНО...   
[Основатель] Патриарх расы Беллато: ДАЙСЕМ ПОДЕРИ, КУДА Ж МЫ ПРИЛЕТЕЛИ?   
Объявление: ОХРАННЫЕ ТУРЕЛИ ВЕРФИ ФЕДЕРАЦИИ ВЫВЕДЕНЫ ИЗ СТРОЯ. ОБНАРУЖЕНЫ ОПАСНЫЕ БИОЛОГИЧЕСКИЕ ОБЪЕКТЫ, ПРИБЛИЖАЮЩИЕСЯ К МЕСТУ ВЫСАДКИ ЧЕЛНОКА... 

[Неизвестный] ОНИ УМЕРЛИ И БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ВОЗРОДЯТСЯ. ЭТЕР ЗАХВАЧЕН. АКТИВИРУЙТЕ ЧИПЫ ЛАЗУВАРДИН И ПРИСТУПАЙТЕ К ОСАДЕ КРАГОВЫХ ШАХТ...


End file.
